The shadow emerges
by Anime-fan-4-life
Summary: Joey just won another duel. As the talk a shadow comes and takes them except Yugi! And a girl with a glove on her right hand is being very strange! Whats Yami going to do?
1. The Shadow emerges

The Shadow Emerges  
  
Yugi and his friends ,Tea, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke, were walking along talking after Joey won another duel.   
  
"Joey you did great! Good job!" Yugi said happy for him.  
  
"Yea you were good!" Tea said smiling.  
  
"Great job Joey Im so proud of you!" Serenity said making a big smile.  
  
"Thanks guys! I am good arent I?" Joey said looking proud  
  
"Dont go to far Joey you know your not the best." Tristan said starting to laugh. While Yugi then got a sweat drop on his head.  
  
"What did you say?!?" Joey said stopping his moment to start arguing with Tristan.  
  
"Im saying I can be better then you!" Tristan said getting sparks in his eyes for the anger as Joey got them to.  
  
"I would like to see you try!" Joey said holding up his duel disk with his deck in in place.  
  
"Ok stop your scaring Serenity, and Joey would destroy you anyway Tristan." Duke said smirking while Tea and Serenity grew sweat drops with Yugi.  
  
"You want to see dice boy?" Tristian said as Duke joined the fight.  
  
"I could even beat you! Then, Serenity will love me more then you!" Duke said smiling as Tristan looked angry at Duke.  
  
"Serenity's mine! Even so I could beat you and Joey!" Tristan said angry.  
  
"What did you say?" Both Duke and Joey yelled at Tristan.  
  
"Ok that enough guys!" Yugi said running in between the middle of the three guys fighting.  
  
"Thank you Yugi, they were giving me a head ache" Serenity said holding her head as Tristan and Duke ran over to her   
  
"Are you ok Serenity?" They both yelled each holding one of her hands.  
  
"Fine forget me then" Tea said getting lonely.  
  
"Oh sorry Tea." Yugi said looking at Tea.  
  
"Oh its ok Yugi" she said looking at him then looking at Tristan and Duke drool over Serenity.  
  
"Well are we going to move on or stay and fight over my sister?" Joey said looking at the two fighting over Serenity and drooling  
  
"Yea we should go." Yugi said shaking his head.  
  
"Serenity I will hold your hand if your head hurts to much, dont want you hurting yourself" Duke said smiling at her.  
  
"Hey! Thats what I was going to ask her that!" Tristan said looking at Duke angry.  
  
"Ever heard of the early bird gets the girl?" Duke said looking at him back sticking out his tounge.  
  
"Ever heard of Serenity's mine?" Tristan said as the two started fighting as the others moved on.  
  
"Hey wait up Serenity!" Duke said getting up running after her with Tristan not far behind. While a dark shadow builds up behind them.  
  
"Its cold now" Serenity said rubbing her shoulders  
  
"Oh Serenity! You can have my jacket" Tristan said giving her his jacket.  
  
"Thank you Tristan!" Serenity said holding the jacket tight  
  
Duke frowned while he was behind them. The shadow went under Duke as he looked down  
  
"Whats thi-- Ahh!" he said falling down the hole. The others looked back to see Duke gone.  
  
"Where did he go?" Joey said looking all around.  
  
"Duke!!" Serenity and Tea yelled out. The shadow moved quickly taking Serenity and Tristan.  
  
"Serenity!" Joey said surprised  
  
"Duke!" Yugi yelled out surprised to.  
  
"Its that thing!" Tea said pointing to the shadow as Joey grabbed her as they ran trying to loose it. The shadow grabbed Tea but Joey held her tight, then the both fell down into the dark, gloomy, shadow.  
  
"Tea! Joey!" Yugi scream looking back as the shadow disappeared. Yugi looked where his friends were devoured by the black hole.  
  
"What will I do?" Yugi said starting to cry. 


	2. The Girl with the Glove

While Yugi was crying when a girls left hand touched his shoulder with a duel disk. He stoped crying and quickly transformed and turned around . The young girl had long brown hair and deep dull blue eyes. She had a white T-shirt with Egyptian writing that spelled 'Jen' on the front, and she had blue jeans she had a black glove on her right hand.  
  
"Where are my friends?!?" Yami said moving her hand off his shoulder.  
  
"You want to know do you?" She said raising her eyebrow as her left hand tightly gripped her right hand, she covered it very well as her face stayed the same.  
  
"Yes I want to know!" He said looking at her face then her hands, "Whats wrong with your hand?"   
  
"Nothings wrong with it the pains only minor" she said turning around covering her mouth noticing she said something she should not have.  
  
"Well can you take me to my friends?" He said getting mad and thinking she did not take his friends.  
  
"Um.. uh.. I should not tell you Pharaoh." she said looking at the ground.  
  
"Why not? And tell me who took them!" He said   
  
"I will not tell you!" She said as a voice said something in her head, "Ok I will tell you" she said holding her right hand tightly again.  
  
"Who is it then?" He said anxious to hear her.  
  
"It was......uhh" she said falling unconscious.  
  
"Hey wait!" he said grabbing her as she fell. He looked around and took her to the nearest hospital. the nurses took her to a room and layed her down on a bed.  
  
"I think its that glove on her hand, she was holding it earlier" Yami said to a nurse.  
  
"Well then I will take it off thank you for the help, now can you wait in the waiting room 'till visiting hours are on. Thank you" One of the nurses said to Yami as he sat down in the waiting room  
  
"Just the second I ask she goes unconscious" Yami said angry then thought of his friends. Just then the girl came running out of the hospital at a fast speed as she holds her right hand tight with the glove untouched by anyone but her.  
  
Yami ran out the door and saw her running as she dropped a card out of her duel disk. Yami picks it up.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl nice choice, Oh! Come back!" he said running after her. she stoped and grabbed her hand again screaming in pain as a voice ringed in her head ,  
  
"stop running and tell him the truth lead him into the trap!"   
  
Yami looked at her and gave her the card she dropped  
  
"You dropped this, and can you tell me where my friends are?" He said to her looking at her surprised.  
  
"They are at a old warehouse, I will show you the way" she said with her big dull eyes coming back. Yami did not care about her eyes as long as he got his friends back.  
  
"And I forgot to ask whats your name? And you called me Pharaoh, How did you know?" He said confused following her.  
  
"Things are better not answered" Jen said walking on. Yugi saw the writing on her shirt saying "Jen"  
  
"So Jen, are we almost there I want to help my friends!" he said while they keep walking.  
  
"Dont worry we will be there in a couple of minutes"  
  
"Ok but I have one more question, Who are you working for?"   
  
"Myself.." she said as he stoped surprised as she went on walking and he ran back up to her  
  
"What do you mean yourself?" he said still surprised  
  
"You only said one more question and I answered so lets wait 'till we get to your friends" Jen said as Yami saw a old werehouse in the distance, but he walked with Jen to she if she did anything strange again. 


End file.
